


A Reason to Text

by CurrentlyLost



Series: Post Office [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22448275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurrentlyLost/pseuds/CurrentlyLost
Summary: Castiel needs a reason to text Dean and he gets one.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Post Office [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1471112
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	A Reason to Text

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't updated this series in a while and I've really missed it!I hope y'all enjoy <3

Sunday, Dean felt like he was on top of the world. He was smiling and humming around the house. Honestly, Sam was concerned.

“Dude, what’s up with you?” Sam asked, finally cracking at around lunchtime. “You’ve been in  _ too _ good a mood after a breakup.”

Dean couldn’t help but smile when he thought of Castiel’s face. “I’m not heartbroken over Cassie,” he said, as if Sam couldn’t tell.

“Exactly! You’re always a wet blanket after a breakup, so what’s going on?”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Let me  _ finally _ meet Eileen and I’ll tell you,” he shrugged. He was going to meet Sam’s girlfriend, even if it killed him.

“I”m not ready yet,” Sam said, moving back to working on his computer.

Dean rolled his eyes. “All right, fine. I’ll stop pushing. I met someone. His name is Castiel. It’s mutual,” he said, smiling wide again at the thought of the older man.

“Where did you meet this guy?”

“At the post office.”

“Is that why you’ve been going so much?” Sam asked.

Dean scoffed. “Dude, I have an online business. But seeing him is definitely a perk,” he admitted. Sam smiled behind his computer screen, genuinely happy for his brother. “Speaking of, I actually have to mail a couple of things out, now that the post office is open. Here’s to hoping that I see him,” he said, even though he already knew he would. Sam didn’t need to know that.

Dean couldn’t tell Sam that Castiel actually worked there yet, but he would in time. He grabbed the packages he’s supposed to send and headed out.

When Dean walked into the post office, he frowned at the sight of an older man at the desk. He wanted to ask where Cas was, but he didn’t want to seem too eager.

“Oh, it’s you. Castiel is back here. Let me get him for you,” he said. Dean tried not to blush, but knew he failed when the man gave him a knowing smile. Dean waited at the desk, looking down at the packages for something to do while he waited.

“Dean!” Castiel said as he came up and leaned on the desk. Dean visibly perked up, giving the man a bright smile.

“Hiya, Cas,” he said.

“Sending today?” He asked. “I didn’t see anything with your name on it while I was sorting the mail this morning.”

“You keepin’ an eye out for me?” Dean teased.

Castile shrugged, a blush on his face. “Well, I mean, I figured I could text you when something came in for you and possibly save you a trip over here. And… It meant I had a reason to text you,” he mumbled.

Dean reached over and put his hand on Castiel’s wrist. “Well, do you like me, Cas?” He asked.

“Definitely,” Castiel answered with no hesitation.

“Then I think that’s a good enough reason to text me. I’ve been basically floating since, um, the other night. Sam even noticed and grilled me about it,” he laughed.

“That’s… such a relief. I’ve been smiling like an idiot.” They shared a smile. “So, uh, sending, right?”

“Yep. Just these. So, how’s life going?”

Castiel let out a hearty laugh and Dean could’ve sworn he fell in love right then. “It’s going amazing because of you. And, honestly, things are better with my wife. She finally decided to sign the papers. I’m taking them in on my day off tomorrow.”

Dean couldn’t help feeling excited. “So then how long does it take? I gotta mark my calendar,” he asked.

“About that… It could take, possibly, a couple of months to a year. It’s not really in my hands after that.”

Dean nodded along. “Well, it’s not like I’m goin’ anywhere, so don’t worry. So what are your plans while waiting for that to be finalized?”

“I’m going to find a place to live. I’ve decided to let her keep our home and most things in it, and with proof of her adultery, I don’t have to worry about paying alimony,” Castiel explained. Dean bit his lip.

“Are you sure you wanna give up your home? Don’t you have good memories there?” He asked.

Castiel shook his head. “Not really. She and I bought it together. I want a clean slate after my divorce. Finding a new home is the first step.”

“I get it. So, until then, it’s sleeping in the car?”

“Unfortunately. But I think I’m gonna just give in and ask to stay with my cousin for a while, until I get on my feet.” A pause. “It’s going to be $15.89.”

Dean pulled out a twenty and handed it over. “Why the hesitation?”

“...Well-”

Dean interrupted him. “Wait, no, you don’t have to tell me. That’s your business. I shouldn’t be overstepping.”

Castiel smiled at him. “Here’s your change.” Dean pocketed the money and gave Castiel a smile before pointing back to his baby.

“I better head out. I think Sammy wanted to go for a drive today, so we’re gonna see where the road takes us,” he said.

“Be careful. I hope you both have a great time.”

Dean left and got in his car, sighing as he rested his head against the steering wheel for a moment before starting the car. His phone beeped with a message and checked it, thinking it was going to be Sammy, but he smiled when he saw it was from Castiel.

_ ‘My cousin drives me crazy, is why.’ _

Dean looked up and saw Castiel smiled at him through the window from the desk, a sparkle in his eye. Dean waved as he put his phone down and then he was driving away.


End file.
